


Something With Spiders

by TonicClaw



Series: Ichabod's Adventures [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff in a Bucket, M/M, Phobias implied, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: The Horseman, Ichabod, Spiders. Stuff happens.





	

  
It was true Ichabod hated spiders, _loathed_ them even. He would jump up or hide under anyone and anything to get away from them and a lot of people laughed at him for it.

  
When a spider came around him when Katrina was there she giggled a little asked him “it is a spider! Why be afraid of something that can be easily moved?” he stuttered a little with his response “B-Because…Katrina they a-are eight-legged monsters! They bite and kill!” she answered back with “if they are feeling threatened.”  
\------------  
When Ichabod returned to Sleepy Hollow under the request of the towns people on a body found decapitated and they were frightened, he left Katrina and Masbath in New York to investigate and Ichabod went into a carriage and rode off to Sleepy Hollow.

When he got there he immediately smelt something up most _foul_ and had to cover his nose for a while, and while he walked down the path he had gotten a headache and had to lean against a building to keep himself upright from falling over. He eventually got to a little house one of the residents let him have and dropped his stuff and fell to the floor exhausted. 

Ichabod woke up with a start and felt the floor, he had passed out in the front room _'I wonder what time it is...'_ he thought as he got up and wiped his nose when he discovered it was bleeding. He went to his room and looked out the window and he saw it was dark out. He got his stuff and putting it away and decided to go take a walk, so he grabbed his thicker coat and went outside. He noted that the smell was gone and he walked towards the Western Woods, secretly hoping nothing would happen.

 _Ichabod_ …

 _Ichabod_ …

Ichabod stopped. He looked around and saw nothing and decided to turn back and as he did so he felt dizzy and he took a few more steps and fell to the soft and damp floor below. He woke up and internally thanked whatever was listening that he hadn’t woken up in some person’s slaughterhouse but when he looked around he found himself in the clearing of the Tree of The Dead. He got up slowly and started to walk away when he heard a whine of a horse and beats on the ground and he bolted down the path. The stomps were getting louder and louder and louder and then he felt a sharp object pierce his coat and pick him up and he froze. 

The Horseman.

  
The horseman yelled and he made his steed turn and head back to the tree and Ichabod was wanting to faint but something was keeping his mind awake. When they had gotten to the tree the horseman put him down and snorted, he got off the horse and walked towards Ichabod with a blank expression.

Ichabod gulped and the Horseman tweaked his mouth to a quick smirk and he stopped in front of Ichabod and signed **_shhh_** with his finger to his mouth and Ichabod's breathing slowed with hesitance. The Horseman yanked his throat and pinned him to the tree and grabbed his sword and replaced his hand with it and was about to slice his throat but something stopped him..

 _Ah_!

There was a spider.

  
The Horseman looked over to the side of the tree and saw a spider, he held out his covered hand and the spider crawled slowly onto it. He looked at Ichabod and he squealed when the Horseman put it up to his face then in an instant he closed his hand and he crushed the spider. The Horseman growled and shook his hand and wiped it on his armor and his eyes squinted and he smiled and started to laugh.  
He released Ichabod and he sank to the floor and started to breathe normally.

He felt a tear run down his face, embarrassed, relieved, and upset. The Horseman slowly stopped laughing and crouched down and wiped his cheek with his thumb and Ichabod tensed up and scooted away, feeling his face burn up. The Horseman growled and forced Ichabod to look at him and he did, terrified. He heard something from the Horseman but couldn’t tell what it was…

E-Excuse uh…excuse me?

_Dumme Spinne_

  
The Horseman spoke softly but it sounded like he hadn’t spoken in over a hundred years. Ichabod tried to understand but couldn’t and he felt stupid. The Horseman told him in extremely broken English:

  
It ...ok..to be…afr..afraid of sp…spider.

  
Ichabod felt weird like that kind of feel when you want to laugh but can’t and want to feel bad, yeah that kind of weird.  
The Horseman told Ichabod

  
_Hab keine Angst._

  
Ichabod felt very tired all of a sudden and started to doze off when he felt breath on his face and a kiss on the head. The Horseman picked Ichabod up and rode him quietly back to the village and to the house he assumed that was his home and got off his horse and went inside, he was right after all and he smiled a little.

He went to Ichabod's room and set him down on the bed and kissed his head once more and got in a pocket, he pulled out a rock of some sort that he had found and set it in Ichabod’s hand and slowly stepped out of the room and out of the house. He got on his horse and hoped no one had seen him and silently rode to the Western Woods.

Ichabod woke up with another bloody nose, yay and he went to wipe his face but felt something in his hand and looked at it was a rock…he guessed it was amethyst and he smiled but didn’t quite know why…

He slapped himself and laughed of course he was dreaming! The Horseman wasn’t actually there! He was at peace! He smelt his clothes…

_Soot and pine…_

  
He remembered that scent on the Horseman when he saw him with Katrina…  
Ichabod smiled again and gave into the “dream” He held the rock in his hands and got back into bed and put the rock on the pillow and drifted in to a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want me to write any more of these with any characters of Sleepy Hollow or anything else just shoot me a message at: http://the-lavender-medic.tumblr.com or email me:  
> Tonicdrawssomething@Gmail.com


End file.
